Bleach: the Next Generation
by RukiaLuvsChappy
Summary: The previous heroes of the soul society get into a little trouble, their mistake can either bring them great joy or great pain. This story is really cheesy because I'm a cheesy person. :P Tell me if I should continue. R&R. Standard disclaimer applies.
1. Prologue

Bleach Kids

**A/N: in the prologue, Karin is 20 years old and Ichigo and Orihime are 24. : P this is my first fanfic so please tell me if it's good or not.**

Prologue

It was the night of a party. A party celebrating the 7th anniversary of the end of the Fullbring epidemic and Ichigo regaining his soul reaper powers. Everyone was at the bar of a hotel drinking the night away. And by everyone it was Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Izuru, Urahara, Shunsui, Orihime, Rukia, Karin, Momo, Yoruichi, Nanao, and Ranguiku (of course). After the actual party at the Kurosaki residence, everyone else went either home or back to the soul society. By now, the ones at the bar were completely hammered. Ranguiku got Karin to drink some sake whom in turn coaxed the ice prince into consuming some as well. Things didn't go so well for Nanao either. Shunsui eventually got her to lighten up and have a "few" shots. So everyone was now practically falling off their stools.

The hotel staff was now starting to become annoyed with the rowdiness of the group. The cause of the noise was mainly the bickering from the two Kurosaki's accompanied by Renji and Rukia. However, Ranguiku along with Momo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Shunsui were laughing their asses off like they belong in an insane asylum. The only slightly sane ones there were Toshiro, Nanao, Izuru, and Orihime but still had dazed facial expressions and were just sitting there silent.

"Hey, the bar's closed. You guys should probably just get rooms for the night," said the bartender now taking their glasses. The silent people could slightly comprehend what he said, but considering the alcohol in their systems, still couldn't think straight. They started ushering the rest of them out of the bar and to the registration desk.

"We need 7 rooms please, Orihime slurred slightly. The woman at the front looked through them finding them barely able to stand.

"Very well, here are your rooms. You can pay for them in the morning," she said handing them their keys. Orihime distributed the little pieces of metal to everyone else. One every pair had a key they all set off to locate their rooms. They were lucky to have been given keys to first floor rooms. The pairs were not very thought through though:

Ichigo was with Orihime

Toshiro with Karin (Ichigo couldn't argue, too wasted)

Renji and Rukia shared (Byakuya will kill them later)

Izuru with Momo

Shunsui stayed with Nanao (she'll kill him in the morning)

And poor Ranguiku all alone

Well, let's just say that some naughty things went on in the hotel that night. ( :P)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ichigo & Orihime: Amaya**

**Renji & Rukia: Haruhi**

**Toshiro & Karin: Miyuki/Yuki **

**Izuru & Momo: Noriko**

**Urahara & Yoruichi: Yaku and Megumi**

**Shunsui & Nanao: Ana**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 *15 years later*

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day for the high schoolers. The teens were able to escape the duty of working there asses off for the entire day, sometimes leading to migraines and hand cramps.

"YEAH! It's over!" yelled an obnoxious 15 year old girl. She sported shoulder length, curly brown hair accompanied by light purple eyes…..on top of a picnic table.

"Get down from there, idiot!" yelled an annoyed looking female teenager. She looked to be about the same age as the one mentioned. She wore her bright red hair down in spikes with one piece hanging in her face. She was a height of about 5' 5" same as the other and had dark violet eyes.

"Awww, but Haruhi. I like this table," whined the aforementioned teen bending down to "hug" the wooden piece of furniture.

"Ana, we have kendo in thirty minutes, now get down!" growled Haruhi becoming even more annoyed than before.

"Oh, that's right," Ana chirped with an imaginary light bulb appearing over top of her head and a finger to her chin.

"And we have a match tomorrow so don't get lazy," replied a nonchalant teenage girl. She had mid-back length; straight black with her bangs parted to the sides along with bright, teal eyes and was about 2 inches shorter than Haruhi and Ana.

"We know chibi Yuki. Jeez, you're such a buzz kill," replied another girl with the group. She owned medium length, wavy, strawberry blond hair escorted by smirk across her face. She seemed an inch taller than said girl.

"Amaya," growled Yuki. "DON'T CALL ME CHIBI! I'm only an inch shorter than you!" Amaya commenced running around in circles from the enraged female while the others watched on in laughter.

"Hey guys," said a teenager with long, straight blond hair and glasses about the same height as Amaya trying to get their attention. "HEY GUYS!" she responded with yelling when they ignored her and she does not like being ignored. Every one stopped to look at her with confusion.

"What's up, Megumi?" questioned a curious girl with chin length, black hair and as tall as Yuki.

"Well, Noriko, we are going to be late for practice not that that's any of our concern," Megumi replied sarcastically looking to the others around her with a smirk. They looked at each other for a second. Then yelled simultaneously "SHIT" and bolted in the direction of their dojo.

"You know that they still have fifteen minutes, don't you," smiled a young man standing next to her. He looked very similar to Megumi, with blond hair and glasses along with the same height.

"Of course I do, Yaku. I just love messing with them, don't you?" Megumi smirked to her twin brother in which he smirked and nodded in return. They then headed off to their crazy group of friends.

*1 hour later*

"Man, I'm beat," sighed Ana with an expression covered with exhaustion. "And it doesn't help with the increase of hollows lately either."

"Oh guys, guess what?! For my birthday, I'm taking all of us to the Nagashima resort in Nagoya!" said Noriko excited all of a sudden for her celebration coming up in a couple weeks. "What?!" and "No way!" were a few of the comments from the group now also becoming excited for the news.

"Hey, you're turning 16, right?" asked Amaya to the now smiling Noriko. "Yo, Earth to Noriko, come in Noriko," she said waving her hand in front of her friends face when she didn't respond.

"Huh? What? Uhh, yeah I am," she said looking slightly nervous getting caught daydreaming again.

"Well, quit spacing out otherwise you're going to run into a pole…again," sighed Haruhi while every one else chuckled slightly. They all suddenly stopped in their tracks to sense a presence of some sort not 5 minutes away from them.

"Hollow," said Yuki seriously looking in the direction of the monster. They then all raced to the location of the soul eating abomination and came across it cornering a soul in an alley way.

"I've got it," said Ana putting on her game face, bringing out her bokken and heading for the masked creature. She ran behind it and exterminated it easily by slicing it through the head. She then walked slowly to the scared-shitless soul. "It's ok now, you're safe," she said gently. "Go and find a soul reaper as fast as you can and they'll help you."

"Y-yeah, ok. Thank you," the spirit said stuttering slightly but starting to calm down from the shock. They then headed in the direction that Ana pointed out the nearest soul reaper. Ana then walked back to her group of friends.

"Good job," complimented Yaku now looking at his watch. "Three minutes, not a bad time but the record is still one minute from Yuki." Yuki then smirked at her record time being stated.

"Speaking of time, I think we should start heading home for the day. We'll see you guys tomorrow," said Megumi starting to drag her brother back to their place. They said their good byes to the twins and went back to their homes. For Megumi and Yaku, their home was Urahara Shop. For the other 5, their considered home was the local orphanage. Their parents were all dead.

*A couple months later*

It's now the 16th birthday for the youngest of the group, Yuki. The day consisted of them spending half of it at Urahara Shop opening presents and eating cake along with other sweets. They were now at the soccer field kicking around the new ball Yuki received as a gift from Haruhi. They played a bit then headed to their usual spot to watch the sunset, a railing over looking the town. Yuki discovered it one day while on her way "home" from detention for missing class too many times (damn hollows). She showed them the spot and it just stuck. The young teens settled down on either the ground or the railing itself and just looked at the sky in silence. It was peaceful until they then all sensed 3 large hollows not to far away from their location and were quite powerful. They looked at each other and nodded then sped off to exercise the evil spirits while taking out their bokken. They split off into pairs to take them down. Ana and Amaya took care of the one on the left, Noriko and Yaku took the one on the right, and Yuki and Haruhi got rid of the one in the middle.

"Well done, it took about five minutes to get rid of them. Not bad considering there were three," congratulated Megumi on the sidelines as the others were coming towards her. "Thanks," the six said in unison. They started heading back to the railing when two round, Japanese doors they recognized as a senkaimon opened in front of them. The 7 teens took battle stances with their bokken in place just in case and watched intently as the figure stepped out of the doorway to face them. He was tall with straight, long, white hair and friendly looking eyes accompanied by a smile when he looked at them. He was wearing a soul reapers uniform with the captains' coat for the thirteenth division. It took a few seconds but they realized that the person who stood before them was Captain Jūshiro Ukitake of the 13th division from the 13 court guard squads. When they realized this they put their wooden weapons away and looked toward him confused.

"Hello, my name is Captain Jūshiro Ukitake from the 13 court guard squads of the Soul Society," he said still smiling. The teens nodded their heads in slight respect.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki calmly looking straight in his eyes while asking. He just sighed.

"I was ordered to bring the sources of the unknown spiritual pressures back to the Soul Society and you all are those sources," he said with a serious face instead of the casual smile he wore before. It was quiet for a minute or two before someone shattered the deafening silence.

"Well, we did know that they would come for us at some point. Might as well get this over with," said Haruhi more to the group behind her than to Ukitake. They all nodded when she looked behind her at them.

"Very well, come with me," he said heading in a direction they were all too familiar with. Everything was silent with the group of spiritually aware people on the way to Urahara Shop. They were all thinking about what would happen when they made it to the Soul Society. It took them about 10 minutes to arrive at the small shop. Ukitake slowed down when in front of the building and watched confused as the teenagers just waltzed straight into the place.

"We're home!" called Yaku and Megumi into the back and removed their shoes before stepping on the home area. Yoruichi walked out of a room and smiled once she saw all the teens who accompanied her children.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she said to them still knowing about the familiar presence outside her home.

"Hi, Mrs. Yoruichi," the others replied and also removed their shoes and moving into the home area. Once he heard their voices, Mr. Urahara strutted out of the same room with his fan covering his mouth as usual. He saw Ukitake walking into his shop.

"Ahh, Captain Ukitake. What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Urahara fan still covering half his face.

"Come on Mr. Urahara, you know why he's here so let's get this over and done with," said an impatient Yuki glaring at the creepy scientist. He just replied with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Ichigo & Orihime: Amaya**

**Renji & Rukia: Haruhi**

**Toshiro & Karin: Miyuki/Yuki**

**Izuru & Momo: Noriko**

**Urahara & Yoruichi: Yaku and Megumi**

**Shunsui & Nanao: Ana**

Chapter 2

Urahara led them all into the underground basement however the teens weren't the least bit surprised.

"Whoa! What is this!? Incredible! This huge cavernous chamber is right under my store!" yelled the shop keeper to no one in particular.

"Do you really have to do that every time we come here? It gets old really fast," said Yuki unamused. Yoruichi rolled her eyes along with everyone else at the statement.

"Just let him have his fun, he's not going to stop anyway," said Ana with a small smirk. Ukitake leaned toward Haruhi.

"Have you been here before?" he asked

"Yeah, we come down here to train for our kendo club sometimes when we want to get serious," Haruhi answered like it was no big deal. Ukitake just shrugged and walked over to Urahara's side.

"Now let's get you out of your bodies, shall we?" Urahara said with his evil grin. The teenagers looked at each other nervously but stood still so he could push them out of their "shells" one by one. First was Yuki who didn't even flinch when he pushed his cane through her forehead while her body fell limp to the ground. She looked at herself to find out to be sporting a soul reapers uniform.

"Not surprising considering the amount of spiritual pressure we have, I suspected that we were all soul reapers from the beginning," she stated while she moved her body into an upright position against a rock. _That'll be a shitty headache when I get back in there_ she thought to herself.

"My turn!" said Ana excitedly. The others looked at her in fear. There is a reason that they don't trust her with weapons. Urahara put the end of his cane to her forehead just like Yuki and pushed her out. Once her body was down on the ground her eyes sparked with an evil that even Aizen would cower from. Luckily, Yuki knew just what to do…knock her out. She straightened her hand and slammed it against her neck knocking her out cold. Everyone else let go of a breath they didn't even know that they were holding. Urahara went to the next teenager and the next and so on until most of them were standing in their soul reaper attire. They turned to Ukitake ready to go and he opened the senkaimon while Yuki carried the unconscious Ana on her back. Eight hell butterflies fluttered out of the bright light from the doorway to the soul society and they started on there way to the unknown future.

* * *

"Whoa, I've heard about the seireitei but I never knew it would be this big," said Noriko awe struck. They followed silently behind Captain Ukitake to the 1st division. They received stares and whispers from the on looking soul reapers. However, they stood tall and proud on their way towards the captains meeting taking place.

*At the captains meeting at the same time*

"We have discovered and have been tracking 7 unknown spiritual pressures in the world of the living with the assistance of squad 12. I have sent Captain Ukitake to retrieve them," boomed the powerful voice of the head captain throughout the room. "They should be arriving any moment now," just then said captain opened the doors to reveal himself along with 7 others. "Welcome back Captain Ukitake, you have retrieved them with no trouble,"

"Yes sir," answered Ukitake with a small bow then going to take his place next to Captain Zaraki.

"Come in, children," he called them. The other captains were surprised, they were expecting all tough looking males. They witnessed 7 teenagers, 1 male and the rest female, walk into the room clad in soul reaper uniforms. They stood in a horizontal line in front of the head captain. "State your names," said the head captain once they stopped moving. They all watched on as the first two glanced at each other in anxiety.

"I am Miyuki," she said as she stepped forward. Head Captain Yamamoto took a once over her and they continued.

"My name's Haruhi," said the next young teenager. He again studied her then moved on. This happened with all of them.

"I'm Megumi Urahara," "And I'm Yaku Urahara," said the twins.

"Wait a minute, why don't the others have last names?" questioned Captain Shinji Hirako with confusion.

"Besides Yaku and Megumi, the rest of us are orphans so we consider ourselves to not have last names," answered Noriko sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Shinji, now guilty to have been prying.

"Don't be, it doesn't bother us much. We do have those moments when we wonder who and what they were like," said Haruhi looking at him with a sad smile.

"Were you, at least, told your mothers maiden names?" asked Captain Komamura, curious to whom their parents really are.

"Of course, my mothers' maiden name was Kurosaki," said Miyuki thinking that it wasn't that big of a deal. All the captains' eyes widened at her statement and they thought of Karin Kurosaki. It couldn't be Yuzu because she has honey blond hair and this girl's hair is of a night black color.

"My mom's was Kuchiki," said Haruhi hesitantly because she didn't understand what was so surprising. However, after she said that most of the captains turned to look at Byakuya Kuchiki and back to Haruhi then back and forth.

"Mine's was Ise," chirped Ana.

"My mom's last name was Inoue," said a bored looking Amaya.

"Hinamori," stated Noriko shyly.

"And our parents are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin," said Yaku putting an arm around his sister. It was silent throughout the room, you wouldn't only hear a needle hit the floor, but it would also echo.

"Does that mean something?" asked a very confused Ana looking at the head captain.

"Yes it does, you seven will need to stay here for a few minutes while I try to figure out what is going on, every one else is dismissed," said the head captain in an authoritive voice. The rest of the captains went out of the room quite shocked especially Captains Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, and Kuchiki. _Did Karin really have a child and not tell me about it?_ pondered the ice prince to himself. _Why didn't Nanao tell me! It would've been so much fun to have a little Nanao running around,_ thought our favorite perverted captain. _Surely Rukia would've told me if she was pregnant and I would've seen the signs,_ thought the head of the Kuchiki clan.

* * *

*With the head captain*

"Ok, what's going on?" asked a frustrated Amaya.

"I might know who your parents are, it would definitely explain the spiritual pressure," said the head captain answering the girls question. The girls looked at him shocked. They have researched their parents but came up with nothing on the internet. They nodded not knowing exactly what to say. They've lived in that rotting old orphanage for 16 years, what could they say?

"Thank you so much, head captain. You don't know how much this means to us," said Miyuki bowing and the others following suit.

"No need, I actually have a proposition for you in exchange," he said looking at them. "I would like you all to stay here in the soul society and become part of our ranks." The teenagers looked at each other and smirked.

"Do you really need to ask? We have nothing going for us in the world of the living, but here we could live with our parents and make friends with people like us," said Ana answering his inquiry with an obvious answer. Every one nodded in agreement but then Haruhi thought of something.

"Wait, what about Megumi and Yaku will they be staying or going back to the living world?" she asked turning to look at their twin friends.

"That would be up to them; they are welcome among our ranks or could go back to the world of the living. It's their choice," he said also looking at the siblings. They smirked and looked back at them.

"Do you guys really believe," "That we would leave you alone to destroy the place?" they said finishing the sentence together. Their friends smiled and turned back to Yamamoto.

"Very well, I shall send for your parents," he said smiling slightly at the teenagers. He then whispered into a hell butterfly and sent it off to deliver the message. "Now why don't you all spend the time waiting in the vacant room next door?" The teenagers smirked at his slyness and obliged.

"Yes sir," they said as one and left the room to go next door.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

The young soul reapers were now in a separate room waiting to be called in by the head captain and ten high ranking soul reapers crowded the room waiting to be told the reason for their summoning. _It looks like everyone was called with their partners,_ thought Rukia to herself. _Why was I called here? Could it have something to do with the teenage soul reapers from the world of the living that I've heard about? Impossible, I have never heard of them in my entire life_. Thought Ichigo trying to figure out what was going on.

"Head captain, excuse me but, why were we called?" asked Renji looking at the old captain. He smirked under his beard but no one could tell.

"I believe I have found some things that belong to you all," he replied opening his eyes slightly, showing off a knowing look to the soul reapers currently in the room.

**A/N: I'm Sorry! I just love trolling people by putting cliffhangers. :P I'll post the next chapter next week! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SOO SORRY! I MISSED THE CHAPTER! I went on a field trip with my grade to 2 amusement parks and I came back tired and sunburnt. It SUCKED! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will try to keep up with the chapters.**

Chapter 3 *Next door*

"Ugh, I'm so nervous!" said Ana grinning from ear to ear despite her statement. They were waiting to be called into the room where their parents were and felt ecstatic and horrified at the same time. They didn't know what their parents would think of them and they didn't want to disappoint them.

"Aren't we all," said Miyuki sarcastically. They chuckled at her statement and the room went silent. The young adults were sitting in a small circle with everyone just waiting for the signal to go next door.

"I can't wait to meet them!" chirped Haruhi happily beside Miyuki. They all nodded and chuckled in agreement and were pulled into a giant hug by Ana and Megumi (more like tackling each other) and fell to the ground in a dog pile laughing all the while. They then heard the sound of a cane hitting the floor, the signal. They bolted straight up and fixed their clothes. Yaku and Megumi held the door open for them smirking. So, when they hesitated the twins pushed them right into the room, some of them stumbling. Miyuki and Haruhi glared at the grinning twins. The ten soul reapers already in the room stared in shock as the teenagers stumbled out. It was silent for a couple of seconds before someone had the courtesy to break said silence.

"Excuse me, head captain but, who are they?" asked a confused Izuru Kira. Five females looked a little saddened by his question which made him a little guilty inside.

"Let us introduce ourselves, my name is…" started Miyuki, however, she was cut off.

"Miyuki," Karin mumbled loud enough for every one in the room to hear. Said teen looked to the woman whom had spoken her name. The head captain decided to leave them some private time to figure things out for themselves.

"Are you who I hope you are?" Miyuki questioned hesitantly looking straight into the eyes of Karin Kurosaki. Karin started for her and when she stood before the shocked young girl, wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Karin had her daughter back. The men looked on at the scene very confused. _What the hell is going on?_ thought Ichigo watching his little sister cling to the 16 year old girl. The other teenagers looked on with smiles on their faces. _So, that's Miyuki huh? She looks like them. Wait, if that's Miyuki then,_ thought Rukia to herself before speaking up.

"Haruhi?" said girl looked up to see Rukia staring at her. Haruhi walked toward her until they were about half a foot apart.

"Yeah?" she replied and without warning her mother grabbed her and pulled her into a strong embrace just like Miyuki. She chuckled, "It's good to finally meet you too." Rukia pulled back, looked at her daughters face and smiled. She leaned toward her forehead and placed her lips to the area of skin giving her a small kiss. The men, being dense as usual, were even more surprised and confused than a few second ago while the women were beginning to understand.

"Is that you, Noriko?" asked Momo looking toward said teenager. Noriko just nodded then was too engulfed into a hug. "Is this really happening?" Momo asked herself while tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you after 16 years," replied Noriko after her mom released her to look at her daughter. They both chuckled and were pulled back into a hug. _So, there's Miyuki, Haruhi, and Noriko so Ana and Amaya must be here also, _thought Nanao to herself while looking to the last two.

"Are you here, Ana?" she asked nervously. Ana smiled a bright smile and waved.

"Right here," she replied happily to the call of her mother and jogged toward her and hugged her. "I finally get to meet you," she mumbled to her. Nanao just smiled at her daughter and embraced her right back.

"Amaya, is that you?" asked Orihime looking to the young girl before her. She grinned at her mom.

"Of course it's me. I am the only one left aren't I?" Amaya replied sarcastically. Orihime just giggled and pulled her close as well.

"I'm so happy that I get to meet you," whispered Orihime to her daughter. She replied with a soft 'yeah' and closed her eyes. Every one stood still for a moment or two. The women cuddling their daughters while the men just stood there not knowing what was happening. _So, they know each other,_ questioned Izuru to himself.

"Oy, what's going on?" whispered the strawberry to the red headed lieutenant. Renji just shrugged and watched on in confusion. The women let go of their children and looked toward the dense males in the room. When they saw how perplexed they were they started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny? Let me in on the joke," said a bewildered Kyoraku. The mothers and daughters just continued laughing.

"Are they really so dense that they didn't notice anything?" asked a chuckling Haruhi toward her new found mom. Rukia just sighed.

"I'm afraid so, but then again aren't all men like that?" she responded to her daughter. They all chuckled at their little conversation and Yaku responded with a small 'hey~'. The opposite-gendered soul reapers just looked even more puzzled.

"Hey, the joke's over now tell us what's going on," said Toshiro looking at the female soul reapers that stood before him.

"Didn't you know? We're their children," said Ana glancing at the ice prince. It was silent in the room before, 3…2…1.

"WHAT!?" they yelled simultaneously. The girls looked at them then burst into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"When did this happen?!" asked a very startled Toshiro looking toward his girlfriend.

"Well, do you guys remember what happened at that party celebrating the return of Ichigo's soul reaper powers and the end of the whole Fullbring thing?" asked Karin tentatively. They all nodded.

"All I remember was every one getting drunk and having to stay at the hotel," said a clueless Renji. All the female soul reapers-turned-moms blushed at the memory while their daughters were starting to catch on.

"Well, that explains a lot," said a smirking Amaya. The teenagers all chuckled and smirked at their blushing mothers.

"I still don't understand what you're saying," said a mystified Izuru. The teenagers did a face-palm moment and then the twins decided to step into the conversation.

"What they are trying to get at is," "That night at the hotel you got them pregnant," replied the twins with evil grins looking at the adult soul reapers that occupied the room. The women all blushed even harder at their statement while it took a couple seconds for the men to process this important piece of information. After those mentioned few seconds, the men's faces turned Renji's hair color and looked back and forth between their wives and girlfriends along with the young girls standing next to them.

"How could you even hide your pregnancy?" asked Miyuki looking at her and her friends' moms.

They could only say one name that would explain it all, "Urahara." The teenagers nodded in understanding while the men were still trying to get it together from finding out that they had children.

"So, are we going to meet our fathers or not?" asked a grinning Haruhi to her mother. The other children nodded in agreement. The five mothers looked at their partners who were finally starting to get it together. Toshiro was the first to regain his composure.

"Miyuki, right?" he asked nervously heading toward his girlfriend and new daughter. She nodded. "Looks like I'm your father, huh?" he said, a small smile starting to break across his face. She grinned back and pulled him into a hug he was not prepared for. He looked a little startled at first but then settled into her embrace and returned the gesture. Karin decided to join her new family in the embrace. Ichigo stood there glaring at them, his over-protective brother mode turning on.

"Orihime, this is our daughter right?" asked Ichigo once he regained his composure and looked toward his girlfriend. They both nodded and he grinned. He jogged toward them and scoped up Amaya and spun her around in his arms.

"The hell!?" she yelled when she was pulled up off the floor and into the air by her father, everyone broke into laughter at the sight. Ichigo laughed at his daughter's reaction before setting her down on the wooden floor. "What the hell was that for?!" she yelled at him becoming slightly angry.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that to my kid if I ever had one," he replied still grinning. Amaya just huffed and looked away embarrassed, her friends just laughed. _They are going to tease me about this for years on end_, she thought to herself while sighing.

"Well, Nanao. This is my daughter I presume," said Shunsui speaking up to his wife. She just nodded and watched the interaction between her daughter and husband. Shunsui walked up to Ana, but before either of them could speak Haruhi popped in.

"Don't scare off your parents now, Ana. We all know how you are," said the red haired girl smirking.

"Hey~, Haruhi. I'm not that bad," Ana whined to her now smirking friend. The others just chuckled.

"Well, let me just say good luck to your parents," said Miyuki smirking. The others nodded in agreement. Ana just pouted. Shunsui just chuckled and put his arm around his daughter.

"Well, I'll just have to see how much she has inherited from me," he said. Everyone else in the room laughed.

"So, I'm guessing that this little runt is mine," said Renji smirking and walking over to his girlfriend and daughter.

"Hey! I'm not a runt!" she replied a little annoyed at her new found father.

"Your brother's gonna kill me," he chuckled.

"But, he'll get over it," replied Rukia looking at her daughter. Haruhi looked at them confused.

"Was he that captain with long black hair that didn't smile at all and had these weird hair pieces?" she asked hesitantly. They nodded and she sighed. "Great my uncle's got a stick up his butt," Renji just laughed while Rukia started to glare at both of them.

"Well, looks like she's quite a bit like me," he chuckled. Rukia glared at him which shut him up immediately. Haruhi just chuckled at her parents' interaction.

"Looks like you where the pants in the relationship, huh?" she said to her mom. Rukia smirked and Renji grumbled. Everyone laughed at their antics.

"So, since you're the last one, I'm guessing that you're my dad?" asked Noriko, walking up to Izuru with a smile. He looked back and forth between his girlfriend and daughter then smiled.

"Looks like I am," he said looking down at Noriko. Izuru put his arms around her in a nice hug and she returned it. Momo walked over to join them. Izuru could sense someone watching so, with his arms still wrapped around his little family, he looked over to see none other than the ice prince glaring at him. He gave a nervous smile and closed his eyes once again. After a few minutes they broke apart, all smiling. The door then opened with a creaking sound.

"Well, this is a sight to see," said Yoruichi walking through the door with her husband. Megumi and Yaku grinned and ran over to meet their parents.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time. The other adult, male soul reapers looked on with shock but the all the opposite gender only had slight surprised faces.

"Well, now. Is everyone happy to see their families?" asked a sly Urahara to the group.

"You knew about our parents didn't you," accused Miyuki crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the old shop keeper himself. He just nodded.

"Yoruichi was pregnant at the same time with Yaku and Megumi and your mothers asked us if we could keep an eye on all of you. I'd say we did a pretty good job," he answered.

"But, why didn't you take us in earlier?" inquired Ana. Their mothers looked at them.

"We were afraid what the Soul Society would do with you. We didn't want you to get hurt or taken away from us," responded Rukia with an ashamed look. The others looked down guiltily.

"If we knew that you would be safe and be able to stay with us then things would have gone differently," said Orihime.

"Well, when you put it that way it does make sense," said Haruhi. The women looked at their daughters with surprise. They thought that they would have been angry with them, but they understood the pressure and fear that went through them.

"It must have been hard carrying around a child and no one else knowing about it," said Ana and the others nodded in agreement. Their moms smiled at their children.

"Oh! Hey Mom, Dad can we stay in the Soul Society?" requested Yaku and Megumi at the same time. Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each other then back to their children and smiled.

"Well, only if we're allowed to visit every once in a while it shouldn't be a problem, don't you agree Kisuke?" said the queen of flash step to her offspring. Urahara just nodded with a smirk hidden behind his infamous fan.

"Thank You!" the twins yelled and ran to engulf their parents into a hug that pretty much just knocked the wind out of them. They all stayed for a little while longer to chat about some things that needed to be sorted out.

* * *

*after a few more minutes*

"So, should we go explore or what?" asked Ana to her weird friends. They all nodded their heads vigorously with an accompaniment of 'yeah's and 'alright's. "If that's ok with you guys," she said toward their parents. They all looked at each other.

"It's alright with us if you stay away from the eleventh division," said Ichigo sternly. The other new parents nodded.

"Why?" inquired Haruhi. The older shinigami shuddered.

"Because of their deranged captain, that's why," replied Renji accompanied by a smack on the back of the head from his beloved and violent girlfriend.

"Don't call him deranged, he's just… got an interesting way of doing things," said Rukia with an aggravated look at the sixth lieutenant.

"Oh, was that the captain with the eye patch, really creepy smile, and looked ready to kill?" questioned Megumi hesitantly while the teens shuddered at the thought of him. The parents nodded. _Well, I'm definitely staying away from there_, thought Miyuki to her self. They stood chatting for a little while longer. You know, figuring out where they were going to stay and where to go after they're done adventuring, all that jazz. So then, they parted, the young teenagers looking round the soul society and their parents leaving back to their work.

The seven new shinigami looked around outside of the first division, trying to decide which way to go.

"Hey, let's go this way," suggested Yaku pointing in the direction of the second division. The rest shrugged, no one had any better ideas. They started walking through the maze that was the seireitei and eventually ended up out side of the second division training grounds. The sixteen year olds looked at each other hesitantly then went into the building. The first thing that stood out to them were all the ninja looking people training instead of shihakusho clad shinigami.

The good thing was that they were so caught up in their training that they didn't notice the group of friends. In the back of the training hall, they saw a group of these ninja shinigami surrounding, what looks like, the captain of this squad. When they made it closer to the group, they saw the second division captain Soi-Fon fighting against five other, most likely, members of her squad. They witnessed the great captain of the stealth force take on some of the most well trained in her squad, and beat them all in less than a minute. They all attacked as a group against her, but she took them down one by one. First she took down the one behind her with a fatal punch to the gut, then the one on her right with an elbow to the face along wit the one on her left. She took out the two in front of her with just a flick on the forehead accompanied by some spiritual pressure added into her fingers so that they flew backwards a few yards.

The seven new shinigami stood there gawking like babies waiting for food to be put in their mouths. That was when Soi-Fon noticed them and walked over. They closed their mouths when they saw the great captain coming their way. Once she stood in front of the baffled teens she took a once over them.

"You were the teenagers from the world of the living correct?" she asked with a straight face. They nodded. "So, are you all staying in the soul society," again they nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Captain Soi-Fon of the Second division and chief of the stealth force," she held out her hand and they all nodded and shook it. The sixteen year olds all introduced themselves and who their parents were. "That explains your spiritual pressure and the resemblance of certain officers. Well then, if you don't mind would you be willing to spar against some of my squad members in hand to hand combat?" she requested. They just shrugged and answered with a 'why not' and separated to go look for sparing partners.

Soi-Fon noticed that they all found partners whom were seated officers in her squad, _excellent_. The captain walked up to the spar between Ana and one of the seated officers. _She looks like she's holding her own against him, impressive._ She moved to Yaku and Megumi's match. _They're a good tag team and can kick butt, not bad_. Next was Noriko, _She's got potential but needs a bit more work._ She moved to Amaya. _She's very fierce but slightly sloppy, she takes after her father_. Then she went to check on Haruhi, _She has a good form and I can see the experience in her eyes_. Finally she was able witness Miyuki finish her spar. She took down her opponent with a flying round house to the side, sending her sparing partner a few feet away. _She has, most likely, had the most experience out of the group and is quite relentless, excellent_. They stood before her in a horizontal line.

"You all are very well trained and seem to have quite a bit of experience to take out seated officers, good work. I guess I will see you all at a later time, thank you." She aid politely.

"Oh, wait. Umm, could you point us in the direction of the third squad, please?" requested Ana.

"Of course, if you keep heading west then you'll be able to get there. Have a good day," she replied and sent them off to the next division, still thinking about how well they fought against her officers.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They headed in the direction the second division captain said and arrived at the third division barracks. They ventured inside to try and find the captains office. They also got a few stares from others but they didn't matter. And now, they managed to get themselves lost in the squad. They spotted an officer and walked up to him. Haruhi spoke first.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to find the captains office. Can you help us?" the man turned around and gave them a nervous smile. He pointed them toward the back of the barracks. "Thanks," she said and they trudged in the direction.

"Why did he look scared of us?" asked Noriko confused. The rest just shrugged. It took them a few minutes to get to the back and find the captains office, but they eventually stood in front of the sliding screen door. Ana knocked lightly on the screen. They heard a light 'come in' and opened the door.

"Ah, you must be the new shinigami. Welcome to the seireitei," he said with a small flourish at the end. "I am Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi also known as Rose, Captain of the third division," he continued.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Noriko and these are my friends: Miyuki, Haruhi, Ana, Amaya, Megumi, and Yaku," responded Noriko. Rose nodded in greeting and was about to say something when they were interrupted by the door opening once more.

"Ah, Captain, I've turned in the paperwork for the week," said Izuru as he entered the room. He looked over to see his daughter and her friends standing in front of his captains desk with their heads turned to look at him. "Oh, hey guys. How have you all liked the seireitei so far?"

"It's been fantastic, dad. I've heard that it was big, but I never thought it would be this huge," replied Noriko walking over to her father to give him a short hug.

"Yeah, we just came from the second squad training grounds. Captain Soi-Fon asked us if we could spar with a few of her officers," said Haruhi and the others nodded.

"You already sparred on your first day? How did it go?" asked Izuru curiously.

"Well, it was pretty easy. We didn't even have to get serious with them. I can't believe that they were seated officers too," replied Miyuki and the others nodded once more. Izuru and Rose just gawked.

"What? Was that a bad thing to do?" asked Noriko nervously. The captain and lieutenant closed their mouths and looked toward the girl.

"Of course not, that's actually really great. It means that you all are pretty strong," replied Rose. "It also mans that you'll get to move up in the academy fast and captains will have their eyes on you for their squads."

"Huh, well that's good, I guess," said Amaya.

"So, Izuru, when were you going to tell me that you had a child?" asked Rose smirking slightly. Izuru started stuttering and Rose chuckled a bit. "It's ok. I'm not mad and I know exactly why you didn't tell me," Izuru sighed.

"Why do you like to cause me heart attacks, captain?" he asked rhetorically. The others chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you, but we should probably let you get back to work," said Yaku.

"Could you point us to squad five, I think we shouldn't bother squad four," asked Megumi. The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well, the fifth squad is just south of us. I hope you enjoy living here," replied Rose sending them off with a small wave and they headed out. "So, how exactly did it happen?" he questioned smirking at Izuru. He began stuttering again and a small blush covered his face. Rose just laughed at his lieutenants' embarrassment.

*with the teens*

"Well, here we go again," said Yaku looking at the building before them. They stood in front of the squad five barracks.

"Come on," stated an impatient Ana. They nodded before going into the structure. They headed toward the back of the barracks, looking for the captains' office. They figured that the building layout was all the same, and for the most part they were right. They found the room and Haruhi knocked.

"Come in," replied a bored sounding voice. They slid open the door to find a man with short, straight blond hair and his bangs cut diagonally instead of straight. He wore the standard shihakusho but had a white tie around his neck and wore the haori also. He looked up from his paper work, saw the seven teens and smiled. "Well, well. Hello there, you all were at the captains meeting weren't you," he said when they entered the room. "My name's Shinji Hirako, I'm captain of the fifth division and also am a vizard," he said still grinning. They all replied in greeting allowing them to introduce themselves.

"Captain, I'm back," said his lieutenant sliding open the door. "Oh! Hi guys, how have you all liked the seireitei?" Momo asked them while going to give Noriko a hug just like her father did a few minutes ago.

"Hey mom, so you're the lieutenant of the fifth division. You're pretty close to dad aren't you," said Noriko hugging her mom back.

"Yeah, I guess. By the way, have you gotten yourselves lost at all?" she asked a bit concerned.

"No, actually, we didn't get lost or confused. I guess we just have god instincts when it comes to direction," replied Amaya. Momo just shrugged.

"Well, Momo. I didn't know you had a daughter," said Shinji smirking.

"Umm… Well, you see… We had to hide them from the soul society because we didn't know what would happen if they found out about them," she answered nervously. He just chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry Momo. I'm not mad at you," he said. "So, Noriko's your daughter, correct?" she hummed a yes in reply. "Well, who's the father?" he asked still grinning, then chuckled when he saw his lieutenants face turn into a fire engine.

"My dad's Izuru Kira," replied Noriko, seeing as her mom was not really able to answer. Shinji chuckled.

"I thought so," he said. "It looked like there was something bigger going on."

"But, our fathers only found out about us today so he wouldn't have known," stated Miyuki. He nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you all and I hope we see each other more often," he said trying to get back into paper work mode. They made their way into the hallway along with Momo.

"Before we leave, can you point us in the direction of the squad six barracks?" asked Megumi. Momo giggled before telling them that if they go southeast for about half an hour they would get there. They said their 'goodbye's and 'thank you's then were off unknowing about the surprise that Haruhi would get when there.

**HIII! I'm sorry that I'm a bit late! AGAIN! I can't keep submitting them late. Anyway, I need some help from you guys. I need to figure out what squads Ichigo, Orihime, and Karin belong to or if I should just make them floaters. If you can, tell me in the reviews. THANK YOU!**


	7. Announcement

**I'm sooo sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I've just got an announcement: I've decided that I won't upload chapters every week because I'm just too busy, instead they'll be uploaded when they're done. They could be uploaded within a day of each other or maybe even weeks, I'm not entirely sure. Again, I'm just soo sorry about this.**

**P.S. I'm still taking suggestions of what squads Orihime, Ichigo, or Karin would be in. Tell me in the reviews. THANKS!**


End file.
